


Dangerous Relationship

by Jader_Se7en



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en
Summary: 都是人生赢家的炫耀罢了。





	Dangerous Relationship

“Cheers！”  
金黄的酒液因杯沿碰撞而激荡出几滴，溅落在黑色的大理石吧台。纷繁的各色灯光游离于玻璃地面与隔音墙。无论何时何地，休假总是件让人心情愉快的事情。  
“世界上只能有一个LCS，而它属于北美。”  
“名号和实力没有必然联系，兄弟。无论是EULCS还是LEC，都不影响我们把你们打回姥姥家。”  
“谁先爆炸还说不定呢，哥们。”  
根据上级指令，从下一年起，原来LCS下的EU分部独立成为LEC，而NA分部升为LCS。虽然两个分部的人永远都在EU＞NA和NA＞EU之间争个不停，也不影响大家在年关坐下一聚。  
今夜的休息区热闹非凡。在非战斗时期，没有专做精神疏导的向导，这里就是哨兵们放纵的主场。作为战斗的主力，他们承担着来自身体和精神上的双重压力，体内野性躁动的因子必须找地方得到释放。在黑杰克或者轮盘赌一掷千金也好，边拼酒边看兔女郎钢管热舞也罢，总之，一切让肾上腺素飙升的玩意应有尽有。但别想在这挑事，在这巡逻的人并非力大的肌肉壮汉，而是看起来弱不禁风的几个向导。若是有谁要动手，他们第一时间就能让那人痛得在地上打滚给他们磕头。  
彭亦亮坐在高脚椅上背靠着吧台，看不远处长桌上的人们不时爆发出哄笑和欢呼——听起来有人赚了笔大的。也有人围在舞台周边，尖叫着吹口哨往兔女郎的内裤边缘塞钱。其实他想友情提醒他们远观即可，谁知道会不会看到什么让人留下心理阴影的东西。  
“来一杯？这是他们的新品。”一小杯透明的液体弹射过来精准地停在他手臂边，没有晃出一滴。精密的计算，这是属于哨兵的本事。  
“多谢，但不必了。”彭亦亮摆摆手。  
“真遗憾。没必要把自己绷得这么紧，伙计。”克罗地亚人在他旁边的座位坐下，并不介意他的不领情，“一杯酒不会动摇你第二的地位。”  
“在我这条路上你还是菜鸟。”习以为常的垃圾话影响不了他。彭亦亮指尖轻敲酒杯底座，细小的气泡从杯底流窜到酒面炸开。“而且理论上来说你只是个两月不到的小屁孩。”  
好吧，他承认这杯看起来真的很不错。浓郁的酒香悠悠飘散在空气中，本就敏锐的五感让他无法忽视眼前的佳酿。  
“我确实是个‘新人’。”对方随手指了指那边的众人，“但我只需20分钟就能摧毁他们。”  
彭亦亮知道他这个玩笑开得并不算过分。每个队伍都是一台机器，不断地更换零件提升性能以提高效率，而这些零件之间却不一定100%兼容。若是彼此之间差距过大，注定会导致失衡而拖累整台机器的运转。很显然，他面前的这位得到了想要的东西。  
但论口水仗彭亦亮永远不会输。“20分钟？你连我王国城墙的一块砖都抠不下来。”  
“嘿那是我的台词！”这下轮到对方不乐意了，但很快他就找回场面，“我听说你们的新队伍在LCS无敌手，但在我看来，Liquid来LEC最多排老四。”  
“有意思。所以你在洲际赛的时候会高抬贵手让我一把吗？”  
“我给你选择避开和我对上的权利。”  
“那可真是荣幸之至。”彭亦亮翻了个白眼。他可不会听不出来对方是在嘲他洲际赛都进不去。  
他现在确实有点口渴了，但在这儿他干不出来要杯纯净水之类的事——那足够他的朋友们笑到退役。Doublelift才不会为了一杯威士忌或者白兰地束手束脚。就算谈不上千杯不醉，喝倒一桌人也是小菜一碟。至于变成现在这个样子——  
究其原因还是他向导的酒精禁止令。  
对这个规定彭亦亮委屈得不是一点半点却又无法拒绝。生活中随和易处的东方人在战场上却追求绝对主宰的掌控力。在战场上他不需要思考与协作，只需像一台机器般精准地完成来自他向导的每个指令，而现在对方要这把剑永远处于最锋利的状态。他们第一次合作与其说是融合不如说是交锋。不同体系和风格的碰撞注定这是一场强者掌握主动权的战斗。  
彭亦亮起初挣扎了一下。  
再挣扎了一下。  
随后就爽快地放弃了。  
“没有脑子真是太好了。”By 彭亦亮  
放弃控制权的后果是，彭亦亮发现新室友已经逐渐开始深入他的生活，而他居然乐在其中。哨兵与向导之间天生的吸引力让彭亦亮控制不住地和他黏在一起。近乎完美的契合度使得仅仅是精神结合就能让他们的战斗力远超常人。彭亦亮在之后的一段日子里几乎是训练上了瘾。胜利会使人兴奋，兴奋会使人精力过剩，而精力过剩需要解决的方法。众所周知，哨向之间若是擦出火花，解决的方式往往单一而直接。  
于是联盟论坛的吃瓜群众喜闻乐见，在李涛北美之星是不是又叒叒陷入热恋的同时还不忘货比三家，把隔壁分部的八卦拉过来一起battle。  
“So……新向导的体验如何？”不知道什么时候对方已经把手头那杯喝得见底，正挥手招酒保过来。  
“谁让你来问的？”彭亦亮把玩着手里的小杯。小不忍则乱大谋，他想，要有一个高级哨兵的素质，素质。  
“纯粹好奇而已。你知道，之前我在的位置可没有那么好的‘福利’。”他的重音意味深长，“我记得你可是联盟里出了名的经验‘丰富’。别告诉我你还没成功？”  
“去你妈的。老子一夜七次金枪不倒。”千百年了，男人在这种时候还是永远有无尽的胜负欲。“你还是去论坛开拓下眼界比较好。”  
管那么多呢，反正也不会有人真的来查他最近性生活。虽然论坛里大家积极地为他们写小黄文，沉迷新的战斗以至于很长时间都没有发泄过这种事情他是不会交待的。  
“哇哦。”对方夸张地做出惊讶的模样，“我能不能问个问题。”  
彭亦亮抬眼示意他说。  
“睡过的哨向一定比没睡过的厉害吗？”  
如果彭亦亮手里有什么东西一定会砸他脸上，然而没有。他还舍不得把那杯看起来很棒的玩意拿来泼人。  
“你的理论知识学到哪儿去了？肉体结合的各项数据全面领先单纯精神结合。没有比两个做过爱的哨兵和向导更了解彼此了。”  
“可我不觉得。”克罗地亚人举起酒杯，“我会向你证明书上是错的。打个赌？今年的最终场，如果你打败了我们，就在欧洲来场狂欢，我们做东道主。”  
彭亦亮意外地看了他一眼，随后自信举杯，“一言为定。”他欣赏这股叛逆劲，但科学至上。  
杯沿碰撞，彭亦亮一口饮尽。酒精烧过喉咙火辣辣地疼，一股子劲直冲脑门而来。“嘶……”他用手按着额头，正想问对方这是什么玩意，精神链接中却猛然劈过一道电流。  
“哇哦，看看谁来了。”  
完蛋，被阴了。  
“嘿，Core，我只是……”  
曹容仁就站在他背后，没什么表情。  
Holy shit，彭亦亮在心中快把旁边的人千刀万剐，这个人他妈的早就算计好了等着自己跳坑。彭亦亮对环境的敏感度极高，哪怕是一颗瞄准他脑袋的子弹从窗外射进来他也有信心避开。然而曹容仁是向导，并且是顶级向导，想要在混乱的人群中隐藏自己的精神力实在是再简单不过的事情，更何况是对付自己的哨兵。彭亦亮都不敢想他在这呆了多久。  
“纯净水，别担心。”克罗地亚人晃晃食指。  
“真的？”曹容仁若有所思地瞟一眼空杯。  
还能怎样，跟着糊弄呗。彭亦亮疯狂点头。  
沉默了一会，向导叹了口气。“没结合过的处男新手哨兵还是去图书馆补补课比较好。”并且直接无视了对方的石化。  
“至于你……”他看向彭亦亮。北美的首席哨兵正把脸埋在掌心当鸵鸟，精神链接里疯狂传来不要让那群玩得正嗨的人发现的信号。  
好吧，给人留个面子，他在阴影处狠狠揪了一把哨兵耳朵示意对方老实滚出来。  
“祝你好运。”年轻的哨兵微抬酒杯致意，眼里满是幸灾乐祸，“MSI见~”  
“你个混蛋。”彭亦亮踹了他一脚，意料之中被灵巧地躲开，“这笔账我记下了。”  
他跟着曹容仁向门口走去，前面的人却突然停住了脚步。  
“顺带一提，”向导转头，“过来的路上我看到他和一个金发高个男人在聊天。”  
这个人称代词用得毫无预兆不明不白，然而彭亦亮却看到刚才还嘚瑟得不行的欧洲佬笑容逐渐消失，刚才装出来的一身自信碎了满地，毫不优雅地来了句“Fuck”，把酒杯往桌子上一扣转身就走。  
“他要去哪儿？”一脸懵的哨兵试探他全知全能的向导。  
“你知道我为什么一眼就看出他说谎吗？”  
曹容仁的回答文不对题，但是彭亦亮知趣地摇头。  
“喜欢哨兵的家伙根本不会花心思了解向导的本事。”  
彭亦亮愣住，“等等，Core，你的意思是……”  
“他没有和向导结合过的经验，也不明白离开战场，向导的精神力会用在哪些事情上。”他们出了门，风雪钻进脖子，曹容仁拢了拢衣领，“你发现我存在的瞬间，所有的情绪我都能接收到。如果真的只是杯纯净水而非伏特加，你绝不至于慌成那样。”  
彭亦亮沉默了一瞬。  
“不，我是说原来你会刷论坛的八卦版。”  
“闭嘴。”  
冬天里月色也是冰凉的。冷灰色调的走廊装潢加重了阴寒。夹杂着霜雪的寒风刮过脸颊让彭亦亮打了个哆嗦。  
大拇指摁在感应器上，门应声而开。曹容仁先进去，彭亦亮抬脚刚想跟上。  
门关了。  
彭亦亮：¿

感应器记录了他们两人的指纹，只要彭亦亮想，现在就可以进去。但这是个再明显不过的陷阱，聪明的哨兵自然不会拆穿这一点让他的向导下不来台。他可不想上明天的联盟论坛头条，北美首席哨兵夜不归宿疑似被自家向导扫地出门。  
伏特加的后劲不小。即使只是小小的一杯也威力惊人。微微有点头晕的彭亦亮将额头抵在门上，朝着链接的那一头发出试探。  
“Core……”  
“嗯哼？”  
很好，不是冷战派。他和对方相处大半个月以来都没出过大差错，这还是第一次对付有脾气的向导。  
成熟哨兵的恋爱法则第一条：明白对方的需求。  
他深知向导温和的表象下藏匿的固执，和所有的指挥官一样，追求一切尽在掌控之中。  
“我有听你的话。”

曹容仁最开始其实没想到逮到人的。  
在战场上卖命的是哨兵，负责善后各种工作的自然是向导。他刚在总部办完了交接工作，本想早早回去休息，路过休息区时却停住了脚步。  
虽然没有摆上向导禁止入内的牌子，但休息区是哨兵的领地是一条不必言明的潜规则。这是对双方都好的事情：两者之间天生的吸引力注定少不了麻烦。若是碰上喝酒红了眼或是赌博输光家底的哨兵情绪失控，一些没有足够强大精神力的向导必定遭殃。所以向导们大多都有自知之明。  
但这对曹容仁没什么影响。别说那群因为感官刺激而对外界反应变得迟钝的哨兵，就算是里面巡逻的向导都不一定发现他。何况他有不少旧友此时多半在里面狂欢，去看看也是不错的选择。  
于是他进门，搜寻，然后在视线落在吧台旁，远远地捕捉到了LEC的新王和自己的哨兵。  
曹容仁隐蔽得很好，在朝他们走去的过程中背对自己的哨兵压根没有意识，而他旁边的人以促狭一笑点头示意。  
于是他看到两人一口气干了杯中的酒。  
如果不是捕捉到彭亦亮慌神的瞬间，曹容仁自己都快忘了说过这件事。酒精禁令曾是一项古早的真实法令，只是薄薄的文件根本无法镇压住这些哨兵本能的冲动，才在后来的日子逐渐沦为废纸。上头对这件事也是睁只眼闭只眼，只要不在战斗时闹出事就算过关。  
“但你不行。”当时的曹容仁这样说，“你和我的阅历一样丰富，该知道原因。”  
曹容仁只是随口一提。他自己很清楚本能被激发的时候如果没有向导的帮助，这些哨兵和野兽并无区别。于是后来也没把这事放在心上。

当时的彭亦亮没有反对。一直有人试图诱惑他加入狂欢，但几次碰壁后不再自讨没趣。  
在聚会时朋友问起也未做太多解释。“我们能理解彼此就行了。”他如此回应。  
可惜今天着了那小子的道，彭亦亮揉着太阳穴后悔不迭地想。等会又要被Core嘲讽容易上头了。  
“我真的没想喝。”他声音里带了丝委屈，“相信我，Core。如果不是那家伙试图挑衅我和你的关系，我是绝对不会上当的。”  
成熟哨兵的法则之二：在遇到危机时，第一时间推卸责……啊抱歉，是承认错误。  
“咔哒。”是锁从里面打开的声音。  
彭亦亮踉跄了一下扶着门框赶紧站好。令他惊讶的是房间里并未开灯。曹容仁站在阴影里，正微微抬头看着他，走廊里的白灯映着半边侧脸。  
“他挑衅你什么了？”  
“这个……”  
彭亦亮刚想开口却突然卡壳。  
操，真正的人生大危机来了。  
曹容仁倒是气定神闲，“金枪不倒？”  
彭亦亮抬头望天。  
“一夜七次？”  
彭亦亮低头看地。  
“还是我应该去论坛搜搜你的床笫经验之谈？我想他们一定有写总结。”  
好了别说了我今晚自觉滚蛋。  
“进来。”  
幸福来得猝不及防让彭亦亮有点头昏，但经验丰富的哨兵在没摸清前面有没有坑之前绝不会脸探草丛。  
“那个，Core，其实我可以出……”  
“出去和别人睡？”  
“……不不不你怎么会这么想！”彭亦亮痛心疾首。好不容易撩了这么久装了几个星期的形象就被自己一句话给卖了个通透，他在心中再次把克罗地亚人扒出来千刀万剐。  
“那就对了。”曹容仁点点头。  
彭亦亮惴惴不安地跟在他后面钻进房间，弄不清葫芦里卖的什么药。

没有开灯的房间里，透过落地窗薄纱的月色成了唯一的光源。哨兵的视力原本在黑夜中依旧敏锐，然而如今在向导面前，他与普通人也无区别。  
就像现在，仅仅是被单手捂住眼睛，彭亦亮却仿佛失去了全部的行动力。他的手紧握成拳，被矮半截的向导抵在冰冷的金属门上，灼热的呼吸交缠在一起。因体重压力门锁咔哒落下的声音如水入静湖滴在他的世界里，荡起一圈圈涟漪，清楚地为退路宣判死刑。  
“你不是想要了解我吗。”  
一根手指从他的脖颈滑向下滑动，整个手掌覆盖在胸口稍作停留。  
“那就用行动说话。”  
丢掉视觉，哨兵的危机本能让他全力拓展其他感官，然而除了急速飙高的心跳与肌肤相接的触感，他什么也抓不住，从来都掌控主导权的哨兵第一次受制于人。过往的床伴无一例外地选择臣服其实早已无趣，而如今，彭亦亮终于知道他在追寻什么。  
成熟哨兵的法则之三……  
服从你的向导，然后让所有原则都去死吧。  
“我会告诉那小子他错得彻底。”  
在绝对的力量面前，精神压制不过是小菜一碟，更何况曹容仁的目的根本不在于此。轻而易举地反扣住对方的手腕，两人瞬间调换了方向。  
“Core。”  
“……嗯？”  
情欲上涌，本能使得哨兵不自觉地气场全开，将曹容仁整个人笼罩在身下。他被压得有些难受，在心中把这归结于温度过高的室内暖气。但没关系，这就是向导需要的哨兵：暴戾，野性，用利爪捏碎敌人的心脏，同时在他的驯兽师面前低头。  
“在北美，上天堂有三种方式。毒品，酒精和性爱。”  
流淌在地板上的月光里，人影逐渐交叠。  
“今晚我会带你去的。”


End file.
